Prince
by Remus'gal
Summary: It's not snape if that's what your thinking...Lily has been searching for her dream prince to awake her from her long sleep...cold the one she's been looking for be James Potter?


**Prince**

Lily lay spred out over one of the cushions in the Hogwarts library, reading a perky fairy-tale. In fairy tales, the young handsome prince would always save the damsell in destress. That was just the way it was. Sometimes Lily wished that life were like a fairy tale. But it wasn't. The young handsome prince of whom is supposed to be saving you is one of the most cruel people, but yet somehow, whenever you're around him your heart goes a flutter then back to anger again. Lily sighed heavily. She groaned as the marauders entered the room filled with books.

" Prongs," Sirius motioned to James as they entered " She's over there..." He motioned to Lily's direction as he said this.

Lily rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next. Another one of James' arrogant and tedious attempts to try to get Lily to go out with him.

The marauder casually sat down at a table, facing Lily. Lily stayed in her position, sprawled out on the couch which she lay on. Remus had pulled out a book, pen and parchment and began to read and jot notes down. Sirius had feet up on the table and streched out lazily, but still keeping his cool on. Peter just sat there and looked around, observing his surroundings. James on the other hand was trying to look at Lily, without her noticeing. But of course his plan was failing, Lily clearly noticeing that he would try to get any glimpse at her, especially in the chest area.

Lily sighed and sat up. She collected her books into her bag messily and stood up to escape the library. She swung her bag over her shoulder and steadily walked to the entrance. As she passed the marauder's table, Sirus poked James in the ribs.

Just as Lily was at the doorway she heard someone speak.

" E-Evans, c-come here." Lily turned her head biskly to see James speaking to her.

"Why should I?" she asked calmly. James paused, unsure how to answer her question.

" Well...Because I told you to." Lily's eyes narrowed. She was infuriated. She marched up to James until her nose was almost touching his.

" You think that you can order me around? Well it's not really a suprise to me, seeing that you never stop bossing everyone else around, like their animals stuck in a cage! But really, you would think that if you were trying to impress a girl, you'de at least-" Lily was cut off by James putting his finger over her lips.

" Lily..." he whispered softly. Lily tore his finger away from her lips.

" What?'" she asked harshly. James paused for a moment.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He looked at her straight in the eye as he said this. Before Lily could defend herself, James had wrapped his arms around her wasted and was pulling her closley toward him.

Before Lily knew it, James' lips were againts hers. They stayed like this for a while. Lily didn't know what she was doing. Why wasn't she stopping him? As he kissed her, she felt like she had been asleep all her life, but when he kissed her, she came back to life. She didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her toung around his. Finally Lily came to her senses. This is James Potter! She couldn't be...In love?

Lily didn't even want to consider this. She pulled away forcefully, to see the yonng man infront of her have a huge smile sprawled across his face.

" Well?" He asked exictedly.

" Well?" Lily asked " Well? Well I think..." Lily hesitated " I think you're a bloody damn good kisser!" She said angrily and with that she turned on the balls of her feet and walked out of the room filled of books.

Lily had learnt something that day. Life was no fairy tale. But maybe there were such things as sleeping princesses and princes who awoke you from sleep just by a kiss.  
Maybe the young handsome prince in which Lily had been looking for was James Potter, and maybe the kiss in which she was trying to find to end her long boring sleep was the one she had recieved that day. But how? Lily didn't care. all she knew was that she didn't want to escape this fairy tale. She just wanted to stay in it forever, feeling James' kisses over and over again. James Potter was most definitely her one and only Prince.

END

------------------------------------------------------

Well...hope you enjoyed this! For the time being it's just a one-shot so if alot of you want me to continue then just say! It was really fun to write and i hope you enjoyed it!

Read&review!

P.s.: I'll be posting much more often, now that i got a laptop for my b day!


End file.
